


Tales of Evolution

by UltimateGamer101



Series: UG101's Multi-Chapter Undertale Stories [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But Nope I Had To Start This One, Chara Ish Sad Child, Chara Needs a Hug, Help, I Should Be Writing Other Stories, I haven't decided yet, It Might Be Chara-Centric, Let's Go Bby, New Au, This Might Be Many One-Shots, be prepared, i had an idea, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: Long ago, three races ruled over the Earth; Humans, Immortals, and Monsters.One day, war broke out between the Humans and Monsters. Forced to watch as their friends and family fought each other, the Immortals declared neutrality, and slowly watched as their loved ones Fell to the embrace of eternal sleep.With the Humans victorious in the end, Monsters were sealed beneath Mt. Ebott by a magic Barrier, and the Immortals finally withdrew from the world.But, this story is not yet complete. Monsters; how will they be freed of their imprisonment? Humans; would they ever be met with the mistakes of their past? Immortals; will they ever return to the forefront of existence?





	Tales of Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young child was rescued from two demons in human skin, and given new parents to replace their old ones. The Humans of the village hoped that the child hadn't been corrupted, and gave them to a lovely couple of good standing in order to ensure that they lived a healthy and holy life. 
> 
> It was, unfortunately, too late, and the child was slated for death. 
> 
> Knowing that they couldn't stay at home if they wanted to live, the child ran away into the enchanted forest surrounding Mt. Ebott, and those who followed after them were never seen again.
> 
> Alas, this was only the beginning of their short life...

The darkness of the forest was such a stifling thing, laying heavy upon the territory it claimed. It consumed the weak light of the moon and stars above, pressed in heavily upon the lit torches of the beings who dared enter its clutches, eager and hungering for more to feast upon. Oh, and the cold it brought, the cold it set upon its prey... all the better to slow you down, all the better to trip you up and swallow you whole.

Light; heat; all was devoured by the darkness of the forest.

However, there were a few beings whom the darkness would not consume. It was not an inherently evil darkness, no... it hungered for the pure, certainly, but its favored tastes fell elsewhere, amongst the corrupt and wicked. Children played safely within its confines and returned home in time for dinner, yet countless adults disappeared within, never to be seen or heard from again. Legend says that if you passed through this forest with even the slightest hint of evil in your soul, you would be swallowed up whole.

Some believed that the darkness of the forest was magical; that it protected a great treasure within the mountain it surrounded with the fervor of the Earth itself. Most often, they were greedy fortune seekers that entered and went missing, but not this night. No, tonight the darkness had been brought a flickering feast chasing after a shining star, and it was happy to thank the star by letting it pass through unharmed. The dim torches of the wicked were snuffed out, and the bright lantern of the pure was allowed protection.

As the forest filled with the screams of those being consumed, the child being chased fled further up the mountain, until they could finally hear their pursuers no more.

"Mommy... Daddy... why do you hate me?"

The child stared back the way they'd came, quiet tears streaming down their rosy cheeks as they regarded the small village in the distance. Their home, now lost to them forever; they'd been betrayed by the two beings they loved most in this world, forced to fight or flee if they wanted only to live... They didn't want this.

Pain, anger, why did the adults let it consume them so? Why did they blind themselves to what could be good, only because in the past it had been bad? A rope was used to hang criminals, yes, but it was also used to make ladders, and tie down sails for sea-ships, and lead around the livestock in their pens. Why was magic any different?

Sniffling quietly, crying at the loss of everything they'd known in their life, the child continued forth blindly. They didn't want to move forward, but they didn't want to die, so they couldn't go back. Just because they'd showed their new mommy that they could warm up their hot cocoa without the fire, they would die if they went home. They couldn't go back, so they had to go forward.

Taking in a deep breath, the child squared their shoulders, wiping their eyes. They could cry later, when they'd found someplace safe to stay, and maybe some of those yummy berries that grew out here in the forest. A cave would be a good shelter, but it'd have to be far away from the village, so the child would have to climb up the mountain higher. They could do that, they weren't tired...

Okay, maybe a quick nap in _that_ nearby cave wouldn't hurt for now. Then they'd move on when they woke up.

Gazing up at the moon and the stars above, the young child took in the beautiful sight of the nighttime sky for the last time, and entered the cave.

"Warm... it's warm in here..."

The child moved deeper into the cave, an expression of concentration forming upon their pale face as they followed the warmth to its source. Caves were supposed to be cold, right? So why, was this one warm? Why could they feel such warmth emanating from... a hole in the middle of the ground? Animals burrowed into the ground to avoid the heat in the desert, at least, that's what the child had heard. Then again, frogs made little burrows underground too, to keep insulated while they slept through the winter.

...this required further investigation.

Kneeling at the edge of the hole, the child reached an arm into the impenetrable darkness below, feeling the warm air rising up from below. It was so warm... so... _inviting..._ They didn't notice how far they'd leaned over the edge until it was too late, and they were falling.

The child hadn't screamed while they had fled the village. The child hadn't screamed when they had rushed into the unknown of the forest, chased by the angry adults who sought to kill them. The child hadn't even screamed when they'd realized that they were all alone in the world, with no chance to survive on their own... so why should they scream now?

No... they did not scream as they fell. They shut their mouth, and closed their eyes, and waited for a painful landing at the bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter cuz I couldn't wait for the party to start »w»


End file.
